ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the evolved form of Humungousaur. He first appears in Ben 10 Alien Force in The Final Battle: Part 1 where it is first used by Albedo to fight Ben. Ben first used him in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Too Hot To Handle. Appearance Ultimate Humungousaur is an enormous ankylosaurus-like creature, being 20 feet tall and easily dwarfing the normal Humungousaur in size. His skin is now green and he possesses a dark blue, spiked shell. His tail also has a mace on the end of it. His knuckles now have barrels sticking out of them, which he can transform into four-barrelled missile launchers at will. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Humungousaur has tough, green skin and nearly impenetrable armor plating similar to an exoskeleton. His muscle fiber has increased greatly, making him exponentially stronger than before. He is strong enough to easily overpower one Humungousaur and hold his own against any army of them. As a result of millions of simulated battles over a millennium, his genetic DNA now allows him to form his hands into bio-Gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles. He is also one of Ben's strongest alien forms as in The Enemy of My Enemy (despite losing in the end) he was able to fight on an evening footing with Ultimate Kevin (actually having the upper hand in the opening moments of their fight). 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Ultimate Humungousaur first appears in Too Hot To Handle, while fighting P'andor and his helpers, but almost causes a cave-in. He later appeared in'' Hero Time'' where he was furious at Overlord for taking Julie and fought him to save her. Overlord was no match for him. He later appeared in Where the Magic Happens to take down the Adwaita, but right when he was about to win, Aggregor came in finished the other villain. He made his next appearance in The Enemy of My Enemy to try and defeat Kevin, but he sadly failed. In Girl Trouble, he was used to battle Antonio and won by electrocuting him with the light posts. In ''Ben 10,000 Returns'', he was used by Ben 10,000 to fight Eon's servants. Appearances Ultimate Humongousaur 1.jpg|Albedo as Ultimate Humungosaur in "Final Battle: Part 1" Bio.png|Ultimate Humungosaur in "Too Hot To Handle" Overlord vs Ben.png|Ultimate Humungosaur in "Hero Time" Ben 10,000 Ultimate Humugasaur.png|In "Ben 10'000 Returns" In cosmic destruction.jpg|In "Cosmic Destruction" Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo; first appearance) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (off-screen; used by Albedo) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Too Hot To Handle (first re-appearance) *Hero Time'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (used by Ben 10,000) (x2) Videogames Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable alien in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms/consoles/hand-held devices (PS3, Wii, PSP, DS, X-Box 360 and PS2). The alien's normal form is playable also. But like the other ultimates he only appears for a minor boss. He has a special attack that uses his tail to swing at his enemies. His other special attack uses his missiles to fire upon them. Ben 10: Galactic Racing He is a playable racer in this game on all consoles. Punch Time Explosion Ultimate Humungousaur is Ben's Punch Time Explosion in the game Punch Time Explosion. 'Toys' *4" Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *6" DNA Alien Heroes Ultimate Humungousaur *4" DX Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *Comic pack with Aggregor *Ultimate Humungousaur Alien Arm *4" Alien Collection Gold Ultimate Humungousaur *4" Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur with mini alien *4" Alien Collection Haywire Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *Alien Creation Transporter Rath and translucent Ultimate Humungousaur Trivia *If you don't count their Alien Force appearance, Ultimate Humungousaur is tied with the most appearing Ultimate Forms with Echo Echo and Big Chill. *Ultimate Humongousaur is the first ultimate alien to appear on-screen. *Ultimate Humungousaur is the first ultimate to use the word "doofus". *Ultimate Humungousaur is the 4th Ultimate to have been defeated. He was defeated by Kevin in The Enemy of My Enemy. However, it should be noted that Kevin had ALL of Ben's alien's powers, including Ultimate Humungousaur's. *Albedo first transformed into this alien which is a reference to Albedo's first on screen transformation into Humungousaur in Alien Force to attack the Forever Knights. *In Cartoon Network's online game TKO, Ultimate Humungousaur is a pla yable character. *Ultimate Humungousaur's shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. *In the Cartoon Network Ben 10: Ultimate Alien mini-site, it says that Ultimate Humungousaur has the ability to grow 120 ft. However, it was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that the Cartoon Network site is wrong about this, among other things. *Ultimate Humungousaur was Albedo's first evolved form and was the last alien he used with the Ultimatrix. *Ultimate Humungousaur resembles an Ankylosaurus. *Ultimate Humungousaur is shown to be taller than Vilgax in The Final Battle: Part 2. *In'' The Final Battle: Part 1, ''The Final Battle: Part 2 and Too Hot To Handle, Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles were colored orange. But in Where the Magic Happens, his missiles are a different color. This may have just been an animation error. *Ultimate Humongousaur is also a Toon Football player and also the third Ultimate Alien in Toon Football (first was Ultimate Swampfire second was Ultimate Cannonbolt). *Ultimate Humungousaur is April's Alien of the Month. *Ultimate Humungousaur is a featured Exosuit on Exonaut. *Ultimate Humungousaur is the first alien to use missiles. *Ultimate Humungousaur's missile launchers bare a resemblance to Sevenseven's blasters. *Despite being a third of a full size Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur is stronger then a full size Humungosaur. See here. 'Translations' See also *Ultimate Humungousaur Gallery Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Clone Transformations Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Giant Characters Category:Males Category:Mineral Alien Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Strength Aliens